straw hat luffy
by crackmind
Summary: what if luffy was in the marines before he became a pirate. smart, experince as leader luffy. he'll have a harem  not his ideal . large crew. each male of the original straw hat crew will have at least 2 grils except chopper . better description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: this is a luffy harem I'm writing this for many reason manly there not anof luffy harem fanfics out there (all the males from the original crew would have at least 2 girls there with(robin and nami will be in luffy harem they would have a harm to if I could write a reverse harem)). Another reason I'm writing this is because I kind of find the straw hat pirates kind of small crew and I always thought they should be larger. I don't know if they're going to be oc's I'll try not to put any in this is my first fanfiction so comment**

**Also I don't own one piece if I did luffy would be smarter**

**Changes **

**The major change will be luffy he'll be smart , experience as a leader, he also use to be in the marines but he quit the story starts before canon. He has marines tattoo on his right arm he'll eventually put his jolly roger over it. He won't have a bounty at first because the marine thinks he's dead**

**Luffy look in the marines: coat of justice marine hat black sunglass and a marines tattoo on his right arm wore a suit.**

"Yep I'm a fucking idiot!" yelled luffy at himself. This was around the hundred times he regretted leaving the marines.

It seemed like a good idea after 7 years in the marines since the age 10.

He never wanted to be a marine the reason he became a marine started luffy was 10 when met his father

Flash back

"No I'll be captain and you two are going to be my crew" ace Sabo Luffy said simultaneously.

They been having this argument for a week they were getting close to earning *cough* steal *cough* an of money to buy a ship they have stop arguing in this case they been arguing through most the night.

"Would you brat shut up some of us need sleep so go to bed you brats" dadan yelled at them down stairs.

"Demit we have to go to bed told we should have repaired our secret base after the storm destroyed it 3 years ago." Ace scolded in a hush voice.

"If we had we probably would have died in the fire that happened a day after that the only good thing about the fire was that the bluejam clan died in it" Said sabo in a hush voiced.

"I told you brats to shut up and go to sleep!" yelled dadan from down stares

"Just admit it I'm the best qualified" said luffy with a grin

"You what qualities do you have you're the weakest among us" said ace whacking upside the head

"I have plenty of qualification I'm strong and it was my ideal that we start baneting with the dadan family when they do banditry to get more money" luffy said

"Let's continue the argument later this is getting us nowher…" said sabo as his Narcolepsy kicks in at the same time as luffy and aces kicks in.

After a year with luffy, ace and, Grap he developed Narcolepsy like the rest of us.

The next day a knock came at the door of the dadan family hideout early in the morning it was still early so luffy ace and sabo hadn't gone out yet to avoid chores

They try to ignore it and act like they weren't there but it wouldn't stop.

"Someone answer it" said magra

"what are you insane last time there was a knock like that it was grap with luffy we can barley survive taking care of 3 kids" said Dogra.

"Well just ignore it and hope it go away" said dadan.

The door was kicked in and a clock man with a tribal tattoo walked in.

"Who are you, you know that you walk into a den of bandits and you're going to die.

"No I'm not because I have my two strongest men outside my name is monkey d. dragon" said the clocked man newly name dragon.

Dadan gulped along with the rest of the bandits already knowing who he is" what do you want."

"I'm looking for a 10 year old boy named luffy" said dragon

"If you want luffy you'll have to get through me!" yelled ace stepping in front of dragon his steal pipe in hand

"And me!" yelled sabo joining ace at his side with his steal pipe in his grip

"Really why do you wish to protect luffy so much" said dragon in a clam voice.

"We're his older brothers"

"Really so how did happen" said dragon with a grin

"We exchange Sakazuki so were brother what's it to you." Said ace

"Yea what it to you and what's do you want with luffy" said sabo

"Well what wrong with a father coming to see his son and since you're his brothers I guess that make you two my sons as well" said dragon with a calm voice and a grin.

At this sabo luffy the dadan family and me were speechless this guy come out of the blue and said that he's luffy's father and because ace and sabo are his sworn brothers that make them his son as well.

"Wait if your luppy father were you been all his life!" yelled ace

"Yea where have you been and why the hell did you leave luffy with garp!" Yelled sabo adding to ace

"Your young so you don't know about me I'm head of the revolution army" said dragon

"If you're the leader of the revolution army why are here" said luffy stepping in front of his brothers facing his newly discovered father

Dragon bent down still grinning already figuring it out that the 10 year old kid is luffy

"Cant a father have a father son's day" said dragon

After a bit convincing luffy ace and sabo left with dragon

When they went outside they saw two clocked figures one was the biggest man they ever seen with bear ears holding a bible dragon introduce him as kuma

The other was also clock he had the biggest face in the world with purple lipstick dragon called him ivan-chan

"dragon-san who are these boy's" ask Ivan

"Oh there my sons" said dragon like they were talking about the weather

"Oh there your sons" said Ivan understandingly

"Yea my sons" said dragon nodding

"Eeaahh" screamed Ivan flying back through several trees

So after the initial shock they set off into the woods and had the sat down.

"I already know luffy name so what are you two names and what you three dreams are."

They hesitated for a second wondering if this is going to be a repeat of garp expect him saying we should join the revolution army

"Our dream is to become pirates and to live free" said ace

"Is that your hole dream?" ask dragon

"No just the first part of our dreams"

"I'm gol d ace and my dream is to become an infamous pirate and have the whole world know my name" said ace Ivan got a shocked expression kuma looked indifferent and dragon didn't look surprise

"I'm sabo my dream is to become a pirate and sail all around the world having tons of adventures and write a book about them" said sabo

Luffy jumped up and said "and my dreams is to become king of the pirates"

Ivan face frozed in shocked

Dragon started to laugh "those our wonderful dreams I believe you can do it" said dragon

Luffy ace and sabo were shocked no one ever believed in their dreams except shanks

"So which one of you will be captain" asked dragon

"We can't decide we all want to be captain" said luffy

"Hmm hard I see the predicament because all 3 of you would make great captains" said dragon

Ace luffy and sabo all grinned at the comment

"Why don't all 3 of become captains then" said dragon

"How would we do that a pirate crew can't have more than one captain?"

"Simple you create 3 separate pirate crew but have an alliance among yourselves to do no hostile action towards each other or your crews" said dragon

Through that we created ASL an alliance among our future pirate groups they called it a.s.l they had it tattoo onto their left arms

Dragon stayed on the island for a week giving us tips on how to be leaders at the end of that time we were seeing him off

"Dragon can I ask you something" said ace

"Sure "said dragon

"Me and sabo want to know if we could change our last name to monkey since you're our dad" said ace

"Why I be honored that not one but 3 great pirates had my last name conditions"

Ace and sabo gulped "first I don't want you to become pirates till at least one of you are 17" said dragon

They nodded in agreement "second keep an eye luffy" asked dragon

Ace and sabo nodded in agreement

"Good you both our officially adopted into the monkey d. family, now last piece of business is a piece of advice for luffy" said dragon

"Yea dad "said luffy with a grin

"Keep all women you had sex with close to you "said dragon

At this comment ace and sabo got a confused look on their face

"Okay "said luffy

"Dragon why did you tell your son that?" ask Ivan

"Because for the last two generation of males in the monkey d. family has had no idea who the mother of their children is." Said dragon as if it was no big deal

"Does that mean you don't know who luffy mother is?" asked sabo

"no I have some ideal I know all the people I sleep with came from all walks of life, seeing as luffy want to be a pirate I'm guessing it was one of the 10 female pirates I sleep with" said dragon stoking his chin

There was a swept drop o everyone head

"Before you go Ivan-chan can you use your hormones to turn my hair black and straight like ace and luffy?" Asked sabo

Ivan agreed and turned sabo hair black and straight

After that luffy sabo and ace watch him leave

Flash back ends

After that gramps showed up a month later hearing that luffy father showed up and forced luffy sabo and ace to join the marines.

His life in marines wasn't that bad his paired was a major delinquent they became good friend it did get jeopardize thou when it was decided that his friend would be his second.

Luffy was as surprised as his friend the marines didn't know grap was his grandfather so they didn't do it because of that.

Garp didn't want the marines to see him and ace as his grandson because he wanted them to build their career up on their own so he enlisted luffy under the name Lu.

Him and his friend got in a huge fight because of it took ace and his sabo to pull them apart.

After the fight marines wanted to expelled his friend and give him who a girl the star of their training gropes.

Luffy fought against it end result he got two seconds.

After his training his life in the marines was not a normal career he had good days, bad day's really bad days, horrible days, terrible days, odd days, freaky days, and just plain wrong day.

He almost abandoned his dream of becoming a pirate till 3 years ago when ace and sabo left the marines.

Flash back

Luffy arrived at an island in the east blue he never been to he got the position and decrypted in a letter he received a week ago.

The letter was sent by ace and sabo giving me direction to this island requesting he come alone.

Anyone else he would have brought them here and hid them in the forest but not ace and sabo he trusted them they were his brothers.

After walking for an hour he came to the other side of the island there was ace and sabo not wearing there clothing.

Luffy looks around and see their coat of justice on wooden poles sticking out of the ground on top of both poles was ace and sabo marine hats after they join the marines luffy stop wearing his straw hat when his brothers ask why he stated.

"Because this is a hat of a pirate not a marine."

After that ace and sabo stop wearing there hats as well the 3 of them started were normal marine hats.

Ace was wearing an open front shirt with black knee high shorts and his old hat. (Think before he joins white beards crew).

Sabo had on his old top hat and a blue jacket and jeans it looks like his old outfitted but larger.

"Hay luffy what took you so long we were about to leave without saying goodbye." Said ace with a grin.

"Goodbye what are you talking about?" Replied luffy

"7 years ago we made a promised to live without regrets we aren't doing that so, me and sabo are leaving and going to become pirates like we always said we be."

Luffy watch them sail away and just stood there.

Luffy didn't say anything what could he say they were going after their dreams what right did he have to stop them.

Even if he did leave the marines at the time he still wouldn't be following his dreams.

After he got back to his ship he was in charge of he pull out a old trunk were the thing he had before he join the marines.

He scrummed around till he found it his straw hat the hat he got from shanks he spent the rest of the day just looking at it.

Flash back end

That where it started 3 years after that day luffy faked his own death the only thing they found was a tattered marine hat broken shades and his coat of justice.

It went off without a hitch the only thing he has left of that life was a trunk of weapons he stolen before he left and a marines tattoo on his right arm which he planning on removing or place something over it as soon as he could.

There was only one problem he had no ideal were or how to recruit a crew of pirates.

He thought back to when he was a kid and hang out with shanks pestering him to let him join their crew.

They simply laugh at the ideal shanks, Benn, lucky roo, and yasopp….

That it yasopp never shot up about his son usopp saying he was a chip off the old block.

It's the best place as any to start recruiting his crew.

He started to sail toward Gecko Islands.

**Finish this the first chapter of my first fan fiction on so please review positive and negative just review **

**Future ideals**

**I'm thinking of having Kuina join the crew with zoro and his bounty hunter friends ****Johnny and Yosaku if kuina live she will weld ****Wado Ichimonji zoro will still use his sword style though**

**Another ideal is has arlong and nami sister join luffy crew along with this idea which I might throw out is arlong being kind of a father figure to nami and her sister. Also arlong didn't kill their mother as an extension of this idea.**

**Again only ideas**

**Comment on these ideals as well **

**I'll try getting the next chapter done as soon as I can so input a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for not updating in the last year or two my grades kind were really bad around then so I had to kick my ass so I could go to get into college and such and get good score on the ACT. I also haven't work on the story because I had to finish my own novel (it is finish i'm just typing it up to publish it). also I don't own one piece**

It took Luffy three days to get to Gecko Island.

He slept on most of the way there manly because there was nothing to do on the small boat.  
>When Luffy arrived at Gecko Island he decided to begin searching for Usoppe in town. Luffy figured that Usopp looked like Yasopp except younger. After looking for 30 minutes Luffy couldn't find a single person who resembled Yassop.<p>

He eventfully asked an old woman who ran a fish stall.

She pointed him to the big mansion in town and told Luffy to go there.

As he walked up there he pass a tall butler dressed in a black suit with black hair which was greased back and wore a pair of glasses.

Luffy look at the butler face and caught a glimpse of the guy's eyes which were cold as ice.

Luffy was pretty sure those were not an eyes of a normal butler unless he doubled as a body guard. Even so Luffy couldn't help getting a feeling as if he seen the strange butler before.

Luffy went up to the front door and knocked on it.

Luffy herd scurrying on the other side of the door it was then open by a tall formally dressed butler who kind of look like a lamb. The butler even had horns which made Luffy wondered if he was a zoan type cursive fruit user.

Luffy quickly dismissed it because cursive fruit users were rare in the seas except the grand line and the one who were in the four blues often end up in the grand line as pirate or navy.

Luffy was snapped out of his thoughts when the lamb butler began to talk

"Can I help sir" ask the the lamb butler in a formal voice.

"Yea I'm looking for someone name Usopp is he here." As soon Luffy said it the butler face scrunched up

"Why are you looking here" asked the lamb butler

"Well you see I was originally looking in town for him but couldn't find him so I asked this old woman at a fish stall and she pointed me here."

His eyes widen, he then slammed the door shout in Luffy face. Luffy began to hear running followed by screaming from the side of the house.

Luffy dashed off towards the side the yelling was coming from. guessing from the butler expression he figured that Usopp was the cause.

As he round the corner he ran straight into a tanned slim teenager with black curly hair with a unreel long nose.

"Watch were or you'll face the wrath of the great captain Usopp" yelled Usopp at Luffy

"Wait your Usopp you look nothing like Yasopp" Usopp eyes widen at the mention of his father.

"How do you know my da…..." before he could finish what he was saying lamb butler appeared.

"I told you to leave mistress Kaya alone!" yelled the lamb butler

"I'll tell you after we run away" said Luffy grabbing Usopp's arm started a quick run that lamb butler couldn't hop to keep up with.

After losing lamb butler Usopp took Luffy to his house which was an hour or two outside the village.

Usopp house was small with two stories it was not well maintained in the front was a sign that said the 'secret base of the Usopp pirates'

The inside of Usopp house was a circular room with a table in the middle there was a door towards the back that led off towards the bathroom there was a latter that led up to the second floor that was half in the middle leaving a view to see what was up there which had two twin size beds with a dresser.

"So back to my question before merry interrupted us" ask Usopp sitting down at his table

"_So the lamb butler name was merry"_ thought Luffy

"So how do you know my dad" asked Usopp

"Right your dad pirate crew use the town I was living in when I was 7 as a home base for a short time" answered Luffy

"Wait is he still there" asked Usopp excitedly with a grin

Luffy shocked his head slowly "I'm sorry but him and the crew he was a part of left for the grand line when I was 7" Said Luffy.

Asked Usopp his face now a frown "so did you just come to tell me that or is there another reason you came here"

"no that's not the only reason I came here you see I made a promise to your father's captain that I'll return this hat to him when I become a legendary pirate captain. To do that I'm going to need a strong crew and I want you part of that crew" answered Luffy proudly with a grin.

"Your hear to recruit me! Wait why?" said Usopp

"Well when your father found out about my dream he poke and prodded me till I agreed to make you one of my crew so I agreed for some shooting lessons…."

"Wait you're only recruiting me because my dad gave you shooting lessons in exchange!" yell Usopp being a bit offended

"No of course not, when I found out that Yassop had a son around my age I figured that he passed on at least some of his talent to you. The shooting lessons were something I tricked out of Yasopp" said Luffy in a collective tone.

Usopp sits down his anger resolving now that he knows Luffy wants him for his skill

"Let's go" said Luffy standing up

"Were" asked Usopp

"Let's head Outside I want to see your skill"

When they went outside Luffy led Usopp to a tree they passed when running that had a small hole in it.

"See that hole" said Luffy pointing to a hole in the tree

Usopp nodded.

"I want you to hit it from there" said Luffy pointing quarter of a mile away.

"That impossible no one can make that shot" said Usopp in disbelief

"No a normal person couldn't make that shot but I'm not looking for a normal person what I'm looking for is a pirate. I bet you Yasopp could make that shot easily"

Usopp look at the hole in the tree started walking to the point.

When he reaches the point he put on his goggles and take out a sling shot he shots a small metal ball through the whole dead center didn't even scrape the side

Luffy was surprise the hole was twice the size of the metal ball Luffy would have been find if he hit near the hole but what Usopp did with innate talent no wonder shank gave the sharpshooter position to Yasopp right off the bat after recruited.

"That was amazing captain" said three voices out of nowhere

Luffy quickly look all around trying to find the source of the voices.

"Were down here"

Luffy look down at his side to see 3 children that looks like vegetables. One look like a carrot, an onion, and a pepper.

"Usopp do you know these kids" ask Luffy turn to Usopp who had left reality and was basking in his own glory

"Oh these three are carrot union and pepper" said Usopp pointing to each of the children and naming them

"Were the members of the Usopp pirates" said onion with a proud grin.

"Let me guess your captain is Usopp" ask Luffy the three nodded

"That right I command a crew of 80'000 super human pirates that rain supreme over this village!" yelled Usopp.

Luffy only responds was to laugh at what Luffy thought was an attention bad joke.

"That's a pretty bad lie this island couldn't even maintain 1000 people" said Luffy while he still laughed

"Who the heck are you and what you want with the captain" said an infuriated pepper

Luffy instantly stop laughing and bend down to pepper level "I'm Monkey D Luffy and I'm here to recruit your esteem 'captain' for my pirate crew" Luffy said to pepper with a wide grin

"Why would the captain join your crew wouldn't it be the other way round?" ask onion

"Yes know that I think about you should join the mighty Usopp pirates" said Usopp finally joining the conversation

"Sorry can't do that" said Luffy as he got up

"Why not?" ask Usopp

"Because I can't become king of the pirates if you become my captain" Luffy said with a wide grin

"King of the pirates then you're planning to go to the grand line" Usopp said with wide eyes

"Yep the grand line only way for a pirate to survive is to be strong be a member of a strong crew and for the captain to be the strongest in the entire crew. Thing is Usopp your not as strong as me." Luffy fixing Usopp a fierce glare

Usopp was little afraid part of it was from Luffy the rest was from him not being sure if he could survive in the grand line. Until his fear was engulfed by anger after realizing that Luffy had just called him weak

"Who the hell are to assuming that I'm weaker then you!"Usopp shouted at Luffy in anger

"You really want to be captain" Luffy responded

"Yes"

"All right will have a dual have a dual we walk a couple feet away from each other and count to three then we shoot at each other first person who fall's or get knocked down wins. Winner ends up captain deal" Luffy said as he was standing up.

Usopp did as Luffy said and walk across from knee shaking every step of the way.

"Wait where your firearm?" asked Usopp

"Don't need one my fists are all I need" also Luffy only just realize that he forgot his pistol in the boat.

Usopp was confused on how Luffy expected to win without a firearm he thought to himself as he put his slingshot on his belt and pull out a small metal ball from his bag.

"One of your kids count" Luffy shouted to Usopp 'crew'. Onion step up and clear his throat.

"One"

"Two"

"three" the moment the word left Onion moth Usopp pull the sling shot out his sling shot, loaded the metal ball, and pull back the elastic with all his strength. He lets go and the metal ball shots through the air hitting Luffy straight in the chest. Luffy didn't budge Usopp, Onion, Pepper, and Carrot eyes widen and jaws hit the ground in amazement as the metal ball stretched Luffy body. Luffy grinned and moved his shoulders back slightly and like the elastic band of Usopp slingshot Luffy body shot the metal ball out of his body through the air to collide with Usopp goggle lenis breaking it and causing Usopp to topple over.

"I guess that makes me the captain" said Luffy with a huge grin.

Usopp scramble's backs in fear before speaking "what kind of monster are you"

"Yea" said Usopp 'crew' behind a nearby tree.

"Hmm oh that I ate the Gum Gum fruit and know I'm a Rubber man" said Luffy putting a finger in his mouth and stretching it.

"Well know that's settled I'm going to head back to the ship we set off at night fall" said Luffy walking away

"Night fall that's only a few hours away that's pretty soon" said Usopp in surprise

"Well yeah you're probably the only one who currently has a capability to be pirate so I want to get out of here and find more crew member so we can hit the grand line. So you know pack your stuff and say your goodbye's" said Luffy as he walks towards the shore

"Goodbyes how long will we be gone for?" said Usopp will a lump in his throat afraid of the answer

"I'm not sure we'll probably be gone for more than a 2 years but unforeseen circumstances could make it over a decade before we hit the east blue and that's not counting the time it'll take to get a sufficient crew to go to the grand, but most of this is guess work so who know when well get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Usopp could choose one moment in his life to not be a spin less cowardly liar it would be this moment right now. Standing right below Kaya window was Usopp with a pebble in his hand that felt like it weighed like a ton. A few feet away was two bags that were complexly filled one with a variety of tool and tricks, and the other currently filled with most of Usopp clothes.

He was currently having an internal debate with himself whether he should throw the pebble at Kaya's window. This debate had been going on for about an hour know. Which was a problem since sun down was in half an hour and he should be getting to the beach to meet with Luffy. Why did he accept that challenge of Luffy's know he has to go.

He takes a deep breath to steals his resolve. He pulls back his arm and aims for her window. Before he threw the pebble the image of his mother on her death bed flash before his eyes. The pebble slips from his hand and hit the ground with a light thud that only he could hear. He turns around and walk to his bag

"Usopp is that you?" the sound voice behind him causes every muscle in his body to freeze. He slowly turns around to see Kaya looking down at him from her window

"Kaya funny meeting you here" he said in a shaky voice, while mentally kicking himself for saying something so stupid.

"It's my house"

"Right of course it your house why wouldn't it be your"

"So is there reason why you're here it kind of late for one of your tales of your adventures."

"Well there are some tales best told at night like the tales of my adventure on the island filled with zombies that are animated by shadows that were stolen from people." Why the hell did I just say that an island filled with zombie animated by stolen shadows that has to be the most unbelievably stupidest lie ever.

"Oh is that why you're here so late?" Kaya asked innocently.

"No I uh came here to tell you that I…" damn it say it you coward you can do it tell her how you feel you can do. "I…I…I'm here to say goodbye" damn it why am I such a coward

"Goodbye you're leaving?"

"Yay I joined a pirate crew this afternoon where going to go the grand line"

"You are how long will you be gone."

"I don't know the captain plans to sail to the end of the grand line he said at least more than two years." He said with his voice shaky. She was silent look down at him with words caught in her throws. She swallows hard an put on a fake smile that Usopp doesn't notice. "Well then good luck." Usopp turns away picks up his bag and walks away. Once he hops the wall Kaya sinks to the floor. Tears stream down her face like a water fall.

As Usopp approach the beach he see Luffy waving at him.

"Finally I was afraid I was going to have come and get you." Said Luffy walking up to Usopp.

"No just saying my last goodbye. Where's the ship and the rest of the crew." Usopp ask looking around for a massive pirate ship.

"That's it over there" said Luffy pointing to the small dingy he sailed in on.

"That's not a ship that a dingy it looks like it'll sink if more than two people get on it"

"Well then it's a good thing it just the two of us right know."

"What!"

"Well yay it pretty hard for one guy to control anything larger then a dingy by himself will get a ship when we have more people. Know come on." Said Luffy as he push the dingy into the water. Usopp threw his bag in and help Luffy with dingy push it into the water.

Once they were at sea Luffy casually layed down with his feat over the side while Usopp steered the dingy

"So where to captain" Usopp said with a grin excited about the start of his life as a pirate.

"Not sure let just keep head in the direction where going till morning" said Luffy pulling out a compose from his pocket to see what the direction they were heading. As they slow sail away from the island Luffy decide to strike up a conversation

"So was it that Kaya girl that you were saying goodbye to."

"Yay it was her"

"I got to say I'm impress you got past that bodyguard of hers" said Luffy pulling his straw hat over his eye.

"What bodyguard?" ask Usopp confused

"The tall black hair glasses guy that has those weird symbol on his coat."

"Oh that's Klahadore he's not a bodyguard he was this guy who became Kaya butler three years ago. Really weird he's always adjusting his glasses with palm of his hand.

"That is weird" said Luffy as he closed his eyes. Once his eye closed the gears began to turn in his head till it dawn on him

"Black cat Kuro!" shouted Luffy spring awake. He quickly stood up and open the single crate in the dingy. He rummage around in it till he pulled out a stack of wanted posters. He flip through the wanted posters till he came to the one with a red question mark in it corner. He pulled the poster out of the stack and shoved it in Usopp face. Usopp look down at the poster to see a very menacing picture of Klahadore adjusting his glasses wearing a glove with a long blade at the end of each finger.

"That's Klahadore!" Usopp shouted in surprise.

"Yes it is. It also a ruthless pirate name Kuro who is willing to kill or betray anyone for his own goals." Luffy said as he began to turn the dingy around.

"Wait that means Kaya is in danger!" shouted Usopp shouted standing up right in the dingy.

"Yes know help me row." He said throwing him some auras. They quickly made it to the Shore of Gecko Island. Right before Usopp ran off Luffy stop him

"Put this on." Said Luffy tossing Usopp a navy uniform.

"Why do you have a navy uniform?" ask Usopp as Luffy threw on an officer coat and grab a two pistol and a rifle.

"No time to explain" said Luffy tossing him a rifle and pistol.

It was pitch black when they made it to Kaya mansion. Luffy nock on the door "keep your hat down and be quite." Said Luffy pushing the marine cap front over Usopp face. "Do you know what time" said Merry angrily till he had open the door to find two naval officer. "Hello sir I am a commodore Lu with the navy, I'm here to inform you that you might be unknowingly harboring a dangerous pirate." Said Luffy in an a deeper more serious voice than normal.

"I think highly mistaken all of mistress Kaya bodyguards go through extensive back ground checks." Merry answer shakenly growing concern at the aspect of a criminal by Kaya.

"Well do you recognize this man?" Ask Luffy pulling out the wanted poster of Kuro.

"That can't be that Klahadore"

"Sir this man is a dangerous pirate known as black cat Kuro, he has killed many people were is he right know?" ask Luffy while on the inside grinning that everything is going as plan.

"He's um, oh no he's upstairs with mistress Kaya." Said Merry realizing the danger Kaya is in.

"What, let move." Said Luffy pulling out a pistol and running into the house and up the stairs with Usopp on his heals with a rifle. Merry look around the room until coming to bow and a quiver of arrows that he used to use to hunt with Kaya father, he grab them and rush up the stairs to help.

Luffy and burst into Kaya room gun blazing pointing them at Kuro. "Black cat Kuro by the power of the world government your under assets for piracy and a whole lot of other thing!" shouted Luffy pointing his pistol at Kuro. Kuro stood a couple of feet from Kaya, he had stepped away to grab the poison that was making Kaya sick. He stood there trying to figure out how the navy figure out he was alive and he was here. "Surrender right know it two against one and my companion here is a sharp shooter." Kuro grinded his teeth he glance sideways at Kaya who was her bed now awake and very afraid of him. He began to prepare to lunge at Kaya to take her hostage when an arrow hit the wall where he was about to be. "Three against one." Said Merry stepping into the light with a new arrow already notched. Kuro then grab the tray and flung it at them and the jump through the window. Luffy and Merry rush to the window trying to hit Kuro as he ran Usopp ran to Kaya to check see if she was okay.

"Usopp get over here and help kill this bastard!" Shouted Luffy no longer caring about the navy shared know that Kuro was exposed.

"Kill him!" Usopp turn to Luffy in surprise

"Yes as long as he is alive Kaya will never be safe at best he'll kill her, worst she'll wish she was dead." Said Luffy letting the words sink in. Usopp under stood what Luffy meant, images of what could happen to her flash before his eyes. Usopp rush to the window and aims the rifle at Kuro. Kuro had already ran over a mile away. Usopp aimed at Kuro head, he fired. Usopp was unprepared for the kick back of the rifle causing the rifle to hit him in the face and his shot to veer off curse hitting Kuro in the arm. Even shot Kuro got away

The four of them sat around a table Luffy had just finish explaining everything to Merry and Kaya.

"So you're a naval officer you're a Pirate like Kuro who came to this island to recruit Usopp for your pirate crew, and while walking around you walk pass Klahadore and realized while leaving that he was an infamous pirate Kuro, am I right." Said Merry slowly trying not to get anything wrong.

"Ya that everything except that me and now Usopp are the same as Kuro." Answer Luffy

"How are you different your all pirates?" ask Merry in confusion

"Well yes were me, Usopp, and Kuro are all pirates, the difference is more of a philosophical one me and Usopp are a type of pirate called peace main. Peace mains are individuals who become pirates more for the joy, adventure, and friendship. Know that not say we scorn thing like wealth and treasure if we come across it we'll take it, but it's not our main goal. Know pirates like Kuro are known as Morganeer's who are pirates for treasure and personal ambition, they tend to be greedy and love to fight just to cause people pain and misery. In truth Peace main's tend to gain treasure through battles with Morganeer then raiding some town." Luffy finish his explanation by drinking the tea in front of him.

"Guess with that out of the way my next question is Kuro will he come back?" Merry ask Luffy

"Most defiantly he'll probably keep attacking and chasing Kaya till he gets what he want." Luffy answer non saliently

"Then I know you'll probably be unwilling to stay here and protect mistress Kaya, so please allow me and Kaya join your crew." Pleaded Merry bowing his head. Luffy put his hand on his chin thinking about the aspect of them joining. "What skills do the two of you have?" He ask them.

"I have some skill with a bow from hunting with lady Kaya father and I have a little skills as a shipwright. Lady Kaya has been studying medicine for the past year or two so she has some medical knowledge. Plus she and I can pick up some other useful skills." Merry said listing all his and Kaya skills in hope he'll accept.

"It definitely doable problem is that right know a dingy."

"A so if you had an actual boat you'll let us join."

"Ya sure"

"A then you're in luck I happen to have built a small luxury ship so look like we'll be joining your crew sir I mean captain."

"Alright then welcome to the straw hat pirates we'll leave in the morning pack cloths, a weapon, and one or two personal items. Oh and Usopp before turning him I need you to make a flag with a skull with a straw hat and cross bone."

The four of them stood on their new ship (new ship for Luffy and Usopp). Kaya was known wearing tight pants with leather boots and a big belt buckle, a sleeveless strip shirt that shows her mid drift and a bandana. Merry was dress in pants with vertical strips, black leather boots, a white puffy shirt and black vest.

"Alright then since were already let ship out." Said Luffy jumping onto the ship figurehead and sat down. "Were to captain Luffy." Ask Usopp while hoisting the flag.

"There a pirate safe haven on Conomi Island we might be able to find a navigator


End file.
